Spaztic Girl
by Tai'sSweetGal
Summary: Just a little spaztic fic about Sora, SORA BASHING IS PLENTIFUL!! A miniscule of Yamachi added for flavour ^_~! Contest added inside aswell.


~~Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon........................ Well DUH! *Slaps forehead then bangs her head on the keyboard* Though I wish I did, Then Matt and Tai would be together, And Sora wouldn't exist!! ^_^*!  
  
A/N: Well, If you love Sora bashing, You'll get plenty of it here!! ^____^! But beware if you do not like the word spaztic, I've used plenty of that word here!! This is a parody to 'Uptown Girl' By Westlife or ,Which I don't own! ;_;! Please ENJOY! Oh and, Heheheehe, Reviews arent essential ^___^! But if you want PLEASE do so! Okay I'm ranting here, I'll shut up!!   
  
Oh yeah, FLAMES WILL BE DISTINGUISHED BECAUSE THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE SORA AND READ THIS DID NOT READ THE SUMMARY!!!  
  
*  
Spaztic Girl, A spaztic song about Sora Takenouchi  
*  
  
[Song starts and Matt begins singing and Sora is seen walking down the street]  
  
Spaztic girl,  
She's been living,  
in a un-spaztic world.  
  
  
  
  
[You see Sora walking past a dumpster spazzing out and all the cats and rats eating through the rubbish chuck a spasm]  
  
  
  
  
I bet,  
She never met a spaztic guy,  
I bet her parents,  
Threw a spasm in the sky.  
  
  
  
  
[You see Mr and Mrs. Takenouchi jumping up and down throwing a spasm on the street]  
  
  
  
  
Im gonna die,  
From a spaztic girl,  
She's been living,  
In a black-bread world.  
  
  
  
  
[You see the baker man in his shop, selling burnt bread, Because his oven threw a spasm when Sora walked past.] (A/N: Geez, Talk about Y2K!! O_o)   
  
  
  
  
She can chuck a spasm anywhere!  
and now she chucks a spasm,  
with her hair.  
  
And I don't care!  
  
  
  
  
[You see Sora pulling her hair, and Matt and Tai with a large sweatdrop]  
  
  
  
  
And when she's spaztic,  
She's looking Fant-a-stic!  
And when she wakes up,  
She'll become sp-a-ztic!!!  
  
  
  
  
[You see Sora waking up, next to her Teddy Bear and jumps around, her Teddy Bear becomes alive for a few minutes and looks at her, DUMBFOUNDED!]  
  
  
  
  
She'll find a spaztic man,  
Doing the Can-Can!  
  
  
  
  
[You see a man, With a fruit hat, dancing the can-can, and Sora running down the street like a maniac]  
  
  
  
  
Spaztic girl,  
You know I've seen her,  
In her spaztic world,  
She can even make a lot of noise!  
She even loves to play with her toys!  
She scares the boys.  
  
  
  
  
Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaztic! Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaztic!  
  
  
  
  
[You see Sora running down the street, She trips over a spaztic rat and chucks a spasm on the floor, Matt and Tai walk past, and run away in a frenzy to run into their rooms together and make out]  
  
  
  
  
Spaztic girl,  
You know I can't afford to,  
buy her spasm pills,  
Maybe someday,  
when my spasm kicks in,  
I know I'll chuck it in the bin.  
  
And then I'll WIN!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
And when she's caring,  
She's scaring,  
The b-o-ys!  
  
  
  
  
[You see Matt falling over, and Sora runs over and firstly, chucks a spasm, and then trying to help him up. Matt keels back, gets up, pulls Tai close and runs off]  
  
And when she's talking,  
She's spitting at the same t-i-me!!  
  
She'll say she's spaztic,  
And that it feels,  
Fantastic!  
  
  
  
  
[Sora walks into Joe and tells him that being spaztic is fun, Joe walks backwards into a wall and says, "I have Spaza-phobia!"]  
  
  
  
  
Spaztic girl,  
She's been living in a,  
un-spaztic world,  
As long as anyone is spaztic!  
And now she's stalking for a spaztic man.  
  
Living in a can!  
  
Spaztic girl!  
She's a spaztic girl!!  
You know that I'm scared,  
Of a spaztic girl!  
A spaztic girl!!  
You know that I'm scared,  
of a spaztic girl!!  
A spaztic girl!!  
  
  
  
~~  
A/N: Well, What did you think? This is only my second humor fic ^^*, So be gentle!  
~~  
  
Anyway, I just seen people putting up contests, So I thought I might put up one myself, ^_^! I've never done one before, So please enter if you love Yamachi!! Here we gooo!!  
  
~~  
  
CONTEST!~  
  
I've seen lots of Taiora and Sorato around, *Shudder Shudder* I think I should update my profile alot more!   
  
~~  
  
RULES!~  
  
1. THIS CONTEST IS FOR YAMACHI LOVERS! NOT TAITO!! Becuz they are both different, Cuz Matt is the uke, Or the one acting like the girl in Taito, and everything happens to him!   
  
2. Everything has to happen to Tai, Not to be mean or anything O_O! Because when everything happens to him, Its amusing for me O_o!  
  
3. It can be a Drama/Romance, Drama/Angst, Or just Drama, Because I'm not much of a Romance lover, But I love Dramatic fics ^^!  
  
4. No mini-series', Because I can't wait for more and more chapters to be put on! I have school you know.  
  
5. No, Absolutely, NO Taiora, Sorato, Takari, Mimato, Kenkari, Daikari, Hiyako, Mimora, Daiken, Kenkeru, Daikeru, Takedai or any other, Non Yamachi couples!  
  
~~  
  
INSTRUCTIONS TO ENTER!~  
  
1. Leave a review telling me you want to take part of this contest.  
  
2. When you have completed your fic, Email me telling me your-  
-Nickname in FF.N! (Duh!)  
-Title of your fic! (Very important!)  
-Email address (I need it so I can email you your award or prize)  
-What date (Because I sometimes dont keep track ^^*)  
  
~~  
  
WINNERS AND PRIZES!~  
  
1. Winners will receive an award, 2 requests for a drawing off me, and 2 fics!   
  
2. The drawing can be-  
-A Mary-Sue (For people who don't know what that is I'll explain later! ^_~)  
-It can be yaoi, Cuz I accept yaoi requests!  
-Sorato or any other type, *Shudders*  
-Plain you!  
  
3. The fics can be-  
-ANYTHING YOU WANT ^_^! But it has to be Digimon!  
  
4. NO-ONE, Leaves empty handed, Everyone gets an award, That you can put on your site and say, I won this from blah blah's contest and blah blah blah! ^_^!  
  
~~  
  
EXPLANATIONS!~  
  
Whats a Mary-Sue??  
  
Well, Simply, A Mary-Sue is a picture, Or fic, Which includes you and a desired Digi-destined or Digimon.  
  
~~  
  
DUE DATE!~  
  
The date submissions will be closed will be-  
  
OCTOBER 17 2001~! How generous am I? Any entries after the due date, Will be disquallified!   
  
~~  
  
JUDGES!~  
  
I only need one other person to be another judge with me, ONLY ONE!! CUZ THEN EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE JUDGES!! If you would like to be a judge, please email me at the contact address below!! ~_~!!  
  
~~  
  
EMAIL!~  
  
For contest entries-  
yamachi_empress@hotmail.com   
(Dont mail me your fic, Just mail me your info, Like nickname, fic name... etc)  
  
To contact me-  
luv_taichi_kamiya231@hotmail.com  
  
~~  
  
HOW YOU WIN!~  
  
The author with the most reviews for their fic, Will win the ultimate prize of an award 2 drawings and a 2 fics ^^! Runners up will recieve a request drawing and award off me!  
  
~~  
  
WAYS TO MAKE MOI AMUSED!~  
  
The ways to make me amused while reading your story, Will have to be that everything happens to Tai. Why? I don't know, It just amuses me, Plus he's my favourite character and bishounen ^^! Plus you will get an extra five points.  
  
~~  
  
RATINGS!~  
  
Ratings can range from PG to R.  
  
~~  
  
POINTS THINGY!~  
  
You will be awarded points, and extra points, For being imaginative, That way, Just say you earned 4 more extra points by me or the other judge, It will be just like getting 4 more INVISIBLE reviews. Get it??  
  
  
~~  
  
BUT!   
  
If you don't want to do the Yamachi one, You can do a Tai/Kari sibling fic ^__^ I reckon that its sooo KAWAII! Follow the same steps as above, None of the rules change if you want to do the Tai/Kari sibling fic.  
  
~~  
  
CHALLENGE!~  
  
Here's my challenge to all of you participating in this contest, You can try and make your fic at least over 3000 words, MY CHALLENGE ^^!  
  
If you don't want to, you don't have to, You can make a short story if you want, But over 600 words.  
  
~~  
  
MAKING SENSE!~  
  
Please make your story make sense, Or I'll just be wasting my time reading it ^^! But since everyone here at FF.N is talented at writing, I don't think there will be any trouble ^__^!  
  
EG: Matt went to ice-cream at shop. (What the?)  
  
Correction: Matt went to get an ice-cream at the shop.  
  
Spelling doesn't matter, ^_^!  
  
~~  
  
TYPES OF AWARDS!~  
  
There are 2 types of awards, One is an Advanced award, and the other is just plain ordinary, The Advanced one is really just decorated and coloured, So it really doesn't matter.  
  
To get the advanced award you need to gain: 20 reviews or more.  
  
To get ordinary, Is just: Under 10 reviews, (But I might give you extra points for making me amused, (Read above))  
  
~~  
  
TYPES THAT AMUSE MOI!~  
  
Well, If you be very descriptive, just say, In a rape fic, You tell me how the person gets raped, Or in some rescue fic, Tell me how the person rescues the other person, in this case (Matt rescues Tai ^_~). You will be awarded EXTRA points for being descriptive, Well lets say about, 5 points, 11 at the maximum.  
  
~~  
  
RANKS!~  
  
For winners, There will be 3 different ranks,  
  
1st: Winner will receive, an advanced award, 2 drawings and 2 fics.  
  
2nd: Winner will receive, an advanced award, and 2 fics.  
  
3rd: Winner will receive an advanced award, and 2 drawings.  
  
The rest are Runners-Up.   
  
~~  
  
Be creative!! Be on time!! ^_~! And remember, Tai is the uke! Everything happens to him! Make him get washed up and drown and Matt can save him!?! Hit by a car? Matt can be there for him!?!?!??!?!? ANYTHING!  
  
PLEASE ENTER?!?! *Innocent smile* ^__^! 


End file.
